My Sims Kingdom Presents: Mandy's Quest
by Hyper Loli Pop
Summary: Mandy is a Sim who lives in Capitol Island. She gets the offer to become the Kingdom's new wandolier! Will she make it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Quest

Mandy's Quest

Chapter One: Capitol Island

ONCE UPON A TIME there was a kingdom that stretched all over the world. The kingdom was made up of many different lands...and Sims.

All the Sims and all the lands were ruled by a king--and a wise one. King Ronald. To help protect the people of his kingdom, King Ronald ordered his wizard to make a collection of magic scepters. He gave the wands to the loyalist and bravest Sims in the kingdom; and thus was born, the Order of the Wandoliers!

With the wands, the Wandoliers could do amazing things! They used their wands to protect the kingdoms, and keep the people happy.

It's so hard to believe so many years have passed...

All of the Wandoliers have long since retired, or moved away. Parts of the kingdom have long since fallen into disrepair.

But today is splendid! Today, King Ronald will find a new Wandolier! Who will it be? where will they come from?

•••••

"HEY PiG HEARDER!" I snap out of my trance. I have been day dreaming about the Wandolier contest all day long! I'm finishing up the work (rustic, corrupt, vexataious) Elmira gave me. Elmira is Capitol Islands loudest resident. She even knows I want to be Wandolier. She just has to crust anyone's dreams.

"Well? Quit daydreaming and lead my pigs back to the farm!" Elmira yells.

So I escort her unwieldy pigs, Porkz and Pigglez into Elmira's unkempt pig pens.

"You are free to go," Elmira says, indisposed. I jump up, and brush the dirt off my dress, which is really ragged, and go to look for Buddy or Lyndsay, my two best friends.

"Hiya, Mandy! Hey pal! MANDY! PAAAL!" I turn to find Buddy charging straight for me.

Buddy is wearing his royal red messenger outfit. It is a red jacket with, much to Bud's delight, shiny yellow buttons, and yellow trim. Most of his shaggy blonde hair was hidden under a red hat

with a yellow Royal Messenger emblem sewn onto it. He also wears denim jeans.

"Hey, Buddy!" I say in high sprits to see my friend.

He trips on an exposed root on the dusty road that lead to the castle. I giggle at his antics.

"Oof! Hey, did you finish your chores for today?" Buddy asks.

I roll my blue eyes to show how tired I am. "Yes! Finally! Elmira was being so annoying!"

My words are drowned out after I say yes, because Buddy is clapping loudly, and excitedly. "Oh, yay! Remember we promised Lyndsay we'd play with her. She's probably thinking up another one of her--"

"Oh, actually, I forgot to tell you, I want to try out or Wandolier," I tell Buddy. He's not listening.

"--adventures. Oh wait!" Buddy's usual happy-go-lucky expression turns into one of shock and sadness, "I completely forgot to deliver these messages to the people of Capitol Island! This is a big deal, Mandy! Today, King Ronald is having a contest to find the next Wandolier!"

Finally, I manage to put in my two cents. "I know, Buddy, I wanted to tell you that. I want to win!"

I hear a snort behind us. I think it's Elmira's pig still following me, but I'm wrong, although it _is_ a pig--I mean, Princess Butter. She is smiling like she just won the lotto.

"Hello?! Buddy?! I think we all know I'm going to win!" says Butter, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder.

"How?" Buddy asks, obtusely.

"Well," Princess Butter gushes, "since you asked, I'll tell you! I'm going to win, because I am just going to simply beg and cry to daddy! AKA the KiNG!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Wow, you are so lucky!" Buddy says, practically drooling on Butters floral dress. Suddenly, Lyndsay is at my side, squealing like Elmira's pigs. "Omigosh, Mandy! I can't wait for the Wandolier contest!" She's been planning for me to try out since we head about the contest.

"We should go now, the contest starts soon," I say grabbing my best friend's arm and tugging her towards the castle in the distance.

"So," Lyndsay says, in her voice reserved for gossiping. "is Butter trying out?"

"Princess Butter," Buddy amends.

Lyndsay and I roll our eyes. "_Kiss-up_," Lyndsay mouths.

"Well, back to your question; yes. And she's pretty confident," I say. then I tell Lyndsay what Butter had just told Buddy and me.

"Oh, puh-lease," Lyndsay laughs, making her light brown hair bounce. It's in a pony-tail, and she has her bangs peaking out of her maroon colored hat. Her eye's are sparkly brown. She always wears

a denim miniskirt that's a bit frayed at the bottom, and a crisp white blouse with a big brown belt. The ends of the blouse are tied together above the belly button.

"I know. She doesn't have a chance agesnt me!" I say, laughing along with Lyndsay.

"That's the spirit!" Buddy says, thumping me on the back.

We arrive at the castle a few minutes later.

King Ronald is standing on the royal throne. "I think the chocolate one is better, Van." He is saying when we enter. In his hand is a chocolate cupcake. "Ah, ha! Are you all trying out for the position of

royal Wandolier?"

Just as I open my mouth to reply, Butter bursts in, ruining the moment.

"FATHER!" she shrieks. "I'm HERE!"

"Ah, Butter!" King Ronald acts like we aren't there. Hum, such actions can get you booted from the royal throne, sir. "Are these you're friends?"

Princess Butter's sky blue eye's practically jump out of her skull. "Heavens no, father!" She looks us up and down. "I've never seen them in my life!"

My jaw fly's open. _We were just talking_! Am I right, or am I right?

Right, right? Right.

"Mandy," says Lyndsay loudly, gesturing to me. I feel my face turn red with embarrassment that she had interrupted the king about me, and that he was looking at me. "my friend, is trying out, sir."

"Well, that makes two of us," Butter mutters, obviously angry I had stole the spot light.

"That's no way for us to talk to our guests, But," King Ronald murmurs.

I, as well as Lyndsay and Buddy turn red from refusing to laugh out loud. Who would call the princess 'But'? (Other than my trio, of course.)

Butter turns pink and narrows her eyes.

"Hey, hey! I'm here for the Wandolier contest!" says Barney the fisherman. I easily recollect him because he's always at Elmira's house, and he's all she ever talks about. Call me crazy, but I think they are in love.

King Ronald is delighted. He claps his hands together. "Yay! Now we can start! Prizes are as follows. First place obviously get's a wand, and the title as the Royal Wandolier. And second place get's a toaster oven!"

"Awesome!" Barney cheers.

"Marlon should be here by now … " King Ronald muses.

Suddenly, there is a big bang, causing everyone to jump. Then there is a puff of smoke. "Sorry I was late, sire," said a man. He was dressed in blue robes covered in stars, and he has a matching pointy hat. He has a long white mustache, and a long white beard.

"Marlon! It's great to see you!" King Ronald says, beaming ear to ear.

"As I am to see you." Marlon says, kneeling to the king.

"I've already told these three the prizes, so you may take them away now." King Ronald says, taking a bite out of his cupcake.

"Great! I shall take you three to the … " Marlon pauses for a dramatic effect. "ISLE OF MAGIC!"

We all just stand there, not getting what's so great about the 'Isle of Magic'.

"Good luck, pal!" Buddy says, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks, I need all the luck I can get," I say.

Lyndsay rolls her green eyes. "Listen, Mandy, if you don't come back crowned Wandolier, I don't know _what _I'll do!" She squeezes my shoulders one more time, and then I turn to look at Marlon.

He smiled. "Let's go!" He snaps his fingers together, making a loud bang. One by one, we disappear. Well, not Barney. He takes a while, but come's through when I'm standing on the Isle of Magic.

"Okay, now, I'm giving you your very first task!" Marlon said, rubbing his hands together. "The task is to find Mana. Mana is the energy that powers your wands. You can get Mana by virtually doing anything. But for now, please find the three chests I've hidden around the island."

I, unlike Princess Butter, got to work right away. I find the three walnut chests before she has time to remember why she's there. Barney could only find two.

"Good job, you two!" Marlon says when we return. "Now, wands can move almost anything. But, power has it's limits. You can only use it within special regions--if you've collected enough Mana." He hands us dummy wands. "Here. The next task is simple. Use your wands to move this block onto that platform."

I use my wand and mind to move the wooden block onto the platform. Barney and I placed the block on the platform at the same time.

Marlon claps. "Superlative, you guys!" Then his vivacious character turned into one of fatigue. "Uh, Miss Butter, are you going to participate in task one? Barney and Mandy are already done with the second task."

Princess Butter rolls her eyes. "Why are _you _telling _me _what to do?"

"Well your _father_ put _me _in charge of _you_…so, you do the math with that." says Marlon sternly.

Princess Butter's jaw drops, but Marlon ignores her.

"Barney, Mandy, task three is to put my collective Kingdom Kuddlies on top of the shelve you just made. And don't just make them face the way they are, I want you to turn them around. I don't care what way, as long as you turn them."

"But sir," I inquire timidly, raising my hand. "you haven't told us how to turn them."

"Use your imagination."

"Uh, OK." I say.

OK, so I just picked up a stuffed animal and imagined it upside down. It worked! I put the monkey down on the shelf.

After we finished, Marlon took us over to a windmill with a gear attached.

"A switch needs an axle to work. A windmill turns cold gusts of air into wonderful, rotational energy. That power is making the gears turn. Gears can be used to connect rotational power to distant objects that need it. But the gears will not turn on their own; they have to be connected to a power source. Or another spinning gear.

"OK, students, give it a try. Place the gears to connect that spinning gear to the axle on the switch. Good luck!"

Whipping out my dummy wand, I quickly execute what Marlon just predestined.

"Elevated, Mandy!" Marlon claps, then says, "To the final task we go!"

We come up to a white picket fenced in area overgrown with trees, bushes, weeds, ect.

"Let's learn how to user the power of the want to create an entire house! But sadly, a house will not fit here, the yard is too overgrown! You must first clear those dastardly bushes. Then go ahead and create some blocks to make a basic house."

After dreaming up a magnificent house, it comes out looking rundown, and more like a shanty.

"Well done, Mandy!" Marlon notices my look of dismay. "It's fine. Your wand doesn't know how to make thing like that yet, but that's another matter.

"But it's missing something. Ah, yes! Windows!"

I started to add windows.

"There are certain items that satisfy residents. When you place one down, you add interest to the area. And when you meet the requirements, your task is complete!" Marlon sees that I'm done and says, "Aha! That's a nice house … but I can't put my finger on it … something is still missing!"

"Paint?" I suggest.

"Ah, yes, paint! Lucky for us, the septor can paint as well as make things! Have fun and be creative!" Marlon says.

I point my wand at the house imagining the walls with nice red bricks. The wall shimmers and turns into the red bricks I was imagining! The roof, which is all straw stays the same shape, but turns into black shingles.

"Mandy wins again! I must say, I'm not surprised at this point. Ah, Mandy, you've exceeded my expectations. You've proven yourself a most promising Sim! So now it's time to head back to the castle," Marlon says.

"I think I did _soo_ good!" Butter says, dreamily.

"Yeah, good at just standing there and staring at your reflection in the ocean!" Barney snaps.

"Well, if that's all, we'll go back now. Follow meee!" Marlon snaps his fingers. Sparks fly around us and pop as we disappear and reappear in the castle.

••••

"And now for my mad juggling skills!" Buddy is saying as we get into the castle. The pops startle him, causing him to drop the three cupcakes he's holding.

"Hey, look, Lyndsay, it's Mandy!" he exclaims.

The king was contently chewing on a chocolate cupcake. His expression brightens when he sees us back. Lowering the cupcake, he says, "Hello, Marlon! Do you have the results for me?"

Marlon climbs the steps to the throne, and whispers into the kings ear.

"How do you think you did? Tough competition?" Lyndsay asks.

"Well, Barney was really good. Butter didn't do anything!" I say.

"That's good! So now we know you'll win!" Buddy says.

I blush.

"We are ready to announce the winners!" the King says waving his hand.

"Oh, boy!" Buddy bounces beside me.

"In second place, we have Barney, with a score of nine!" King Ronald says. "Barney, please come up to get your toaster oven and medal!"

"Woo-hoo!" Barney cheers for himself as he gets his prize.

"And, now for the moment you've all been waiting for! Out new Wandolier is … "

"Mandy!" says Marlon.

I turn to Butter. "Well, you earned it, Princess Butter. Congrats."

She looks at me, with greed, anger, and hate in her eyes. "Leave me alone, Wand-o-liar!"

"W-what?" I ask. She flips her bubble gum colored hair and stomps away.

"Go get the wand, Mandy!" Buddy yells.

"Me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Uh, yes you, silly!" Lyndsay pushes me toward the steps.

All this time I could've gotten up there, I thought BUTTER had actually WON!?

"Here you are, Mandy." Marlon handed me the wand. It was golden, and had two ribbons that looked like orange and yellow liquid twisted up the side. "You earned it fair and square."

"Thanks for teaching me, Marlon," I say.

"It was nothing!" He waved his hand.

"Now every Sim shall take their troubles to Mandy. She's here for you!" King Ronald told the crowd.

Everyone was clapping and cheering.

For ME.

•••••

As I walk out of the castle, people from Capitol Island cheer for me. I was like a celebrity! I blushed deep red and wanted to talk to people, but Lyndsay pushed me forward.

"Let's get some rest, then we'll help everyone tomorrow." she says.

We are outside my house. "Okay, see you tomorrow then." I yawn.

••••

In the morning, I had about a million voice mails. The first one was from Barney. "Hey, Mandy! I really need your help! I can't get home, because the bridge is out! Can you come and help me? I'm at the bridge located by the stream near the royal palace. Hopefully I'll see you later!"

I pick up the phone and called Lyndsay and Buddy, explaining about Barney needing our help.

"So we'll meet there?" Lyndsay asks.

"Yeah." I reply before hanging up.

•••••

We found Barney at the bridge he mentioned in his call.

"Hey, Barney! You called?" Buddy asks.

"Yeah! Some rascal put the bridge pieces over there!" Barney pointed angrily to a pile of wooden planks.

"No problem! I can fix that." I say. I take out my want and point it at the large gap in between the two grounds. Suddenly a bridge appears.

"Nice! Thanks Mandy!" Barney says. We followed him across the bridge. "Ah! We keep running into problems, don't we?"

"What's the problem now?" I ask.

"I need to get up there-" Barney pointed to a flat wall the lead to the gates. "-but there are no stairs!"

"I think I can help," I say, raising my wand.

"Nah, don't bother, I'll just tell the king we failed." Buddy says.

"Are you CRAZY?" Lyndsay and I yell.

"Okay, okay! Geez! You are always so sensitive!" says Buddy.

"It's not even like there are any parts we could use!" Lyndsay fumes.

_Bang! _Everyone screams and jumps around.

"WIZARD ATTACK!" Buddy screams.

"Some needs staaairs?" Marlon asks.

"Um, yeah. We do!" I say.

"Here, Lyndsay," Marlon says, handing Lyndsay a red velvet pouch.

"Um … what am I supposed to do with this?" Lyndsay asks.

"This is a magical bag. Mandy will gather special materials called Essences from the world--things like wood, apples, gold … If the right Essences go into Lyndsay's new bag, it will magically add new power to Mandy's wand!" Marlon explains.

"But how will we know what Essences we'll need?" I ask.

"Just look at one of these!" Marlon handed Lyndsay a scroll. "Magic scrolls are like recipes to unlock new wand powers! In this case, the 'recipe' is for stairs! That's all! Ta ta!" Marlon waved. And then he was gone with another bang.

"Okay so it says we need thirty pieces of wood," Lyndsay reads.

"Easy! We can get the wood from trees!" Buddy says.

"Great, but how will we get an axe?" I ask.

"Oh, she's right … " Buddy says, hanging his head.

I look around and spot Elmira chopping away at an apple tree. "Hey! Elmira has an axe! Maybe we can borrow hers! I'll ask,"

"Hey, Elmira?" I ask. "Can I borrow your axe?"

"Hey, Mandy?" Elmira mimics. "NO!"

I slump my shoulders and walk back over to my friends. "Well? What did she say?" Barney asks.

"No," I mutter.

"Okay, then we'll just go to the king and tell him to make her give us the axe!" Lyndsay says eagerly.

"Or, we could ask nicely," Buddy suggests.

"Wow. You really think that'll work, Buddy?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Sure! You could go over there and strike up a conversation! Say nice things … I'm sure she'll give you the axe!" Buddy says.

"Well, it couldn't hurt," I muse.

I walk over to Elmira. "Hey Elmira,"

"Don't try and get my axe, it's not going to work!" Elmira mutters angrily.

"Well, I was just looking at your skin, and I found this awesome simple skin treatment that you can probably use," I say. "You just clean a strawberry and cut it in half, then rub it on your face! And you would look so pretty with blonde highlights!"

Sure, I have no idea what I was saying, but now that I think about it, she would look pretty nice with blonde highlights. Her hair was always a crows nest. It was brown and up to her shoulders. She had a scowl on her face most of the time, brown eyes, pale skin, and half moon glasses.

"Really?" Elmira grabs a piece of her hair and studies it. "Maybe you are right!"

"And you can get contacts instead of those glasses," I say.

"I'm going shopping! Here, take my axe. No, take anything you want!" Elmira shoves the axe at me. I take it carefully.

"Have fun, Elmira!" I call after her. I turn to my friends. "I got it!"

"Good quick thinking, Buddy!" Lyndsay says, thumping Buddy on his back.

"Are we talking about the time I ate the cupcake you made for the king?" Buddy asks.

"Buddy!" Lyndsay cries hitting her forehead.

"Hey, look at me!" I try to keep them from fighting. "I finished the first scroll!"

Lyndsay opened the little red bag. The Essences from my hand into the bag magically. My wand vibrates. Then the bag shut.

"What now?"

"Try building stairs." Buddy says.

I pick up my wand, and point it at the cliff. I imagine stairs from the bottom to the top. They appear shortly after.

"You did it!" Barney says, high fiving me.

"Let's follow Barney," Lyndsay suggests.

"Sure."

••••

When we get to the top there was more trouble, of course. The gears that keep the gate open in the morning were missing. And worst of all, Butter was standing there, grinning.

"I stole the gears!" Butter says jovially.

"Well, that was easy," Lyndsay mutters.

Butter glares at her. "You'll never find them, Wand-o-liar!"

"Mandy's not a liar!" Lyndsay snaps.

"I love your hair, and you are totally right," I lie.

"W-what?" Buddy stammers.

"You do? I've been using color enhancing shampoo! I got it after I hid the gears by my mushroom garden," Butter is going on and on, but I run down the stairs, across the bridge and over to the castle to get the gears. By a red mushroom with flower shaped dots I found a treasure chest. I fling open the top and found the gears.

••••

When I get back, I reassemble the gears. "Here we are at last! Home sweet home!" Barney sighs.

"You live in a boat? Cool!" Buddy cheers.

"Sure, its cool, Buddy. Its great if you want to live alone. But it's a nightmare to entertain guests! No plugs! How will I plug in my new toaster oven?" Barney asks.

"Ouch." Buddy frowns at the thought of no frozen delicacies.

"Mandy, I'm going to be having friends over to celebrate the Wandolier contest. I promised them I'd make them something with my new toaster oven! Here, Lyndsay," He hands Lyndsay a scroll.

"Wow! We can make a house with this!" Lyndsay muses.

I look over her shoulder. We need twenty five pieces of wood, and five pieces of bronze. "But, Barney, this house will take up a lot of Mana," I say.

BAM! Marlon pops out of no where. "Ha ha, did you say MAAAANA, Mandy?" he asks.

"Pal, you gotta stop doing that! My heart can't take it any more!" Buddy cries. He dramatically clutches his heart. I'm almost done with the house.

"Mandy, you can get Mana from doing anything, remember? Even by putting extra Essences in Lyndsay's bag! Its called transmuting." Marlon sighs. "Ah, Kinds Ronald wants me. I shall be off! Ta-ta!" There was a bang, and then he was gone.

I turn around to get back to work, but then there is another loud pop and Marlon is back. "Sorry I scared you, Buddy," he says.

••••

Finally, I am done. "Yes, its good, but I need some interior! Here, Lyndsay." Barney hands Lyndsay a scroll and then throws his rod back into the ocean while we work.

"This one makes basic furniture. And it required stone and amber." She pauses. "Barney, where are we going to get this stuff?"

"The ground. I'm giving you my old treasure finder, along with all my old tools. You can use it for digging up all sorts of things. I loved it." Barney rummages around in his boat and then comes out with a metal dector, a fishing rod, and shovel.

"Wow! Think of all the fun treasure we can dig up with this!" I say. "Stone … Mana … Precious gems … Mana …"

" … And bacon … " Buddy raves.

"Buddy, that's ridiculous!" cries Lyndsay between laughs. "Who digs up bacon?!"

"Bacon is _nummy_," Buddy drools.

"ANYhow, here's the treasure finder," Barney says, handing me the dector.

••••

A few minutes later, I am done/ I start inside, giving Barney three comfy couches, a kitchen, a big bed, a dresser, book cases, a bathroom … The essentials.

"Sorry it's not great. I'm kind of out of Mana." I say, frowning.

"No, its perfect!" Barney's expression tells me he is telling the truth.

Bang!

Out of nowhere, King Ronald and Marlon pop up, scaring the pudding out of me.

"Indeed, you've performed remarkably! It is clear that you are now ready. You see, Mandy, this island was your final test. You have proven your skill with compassion. You're a clever sim, Mandy." King Ronald says.

"Wait … I don't understand; is Mandy going somewhere?" Lyndsay asks.

"Ho-ho! Indeed! You see, today wasn't about naming a new Wandolier, Mandy. I'm sending you on a quest!"

"WAA-HOO!" Buddy cries.

I nudge Buddy in the ribs. "A QUEST FOR KING RONALD?" Lyndsay asks.

"As you should know, my kingdom stretches all over the world. That's a lot for me! I need someone to go out into the kingdoms for me and set things right. Rebuild the broken parts, and make all Sims happy. That's your quest, Mandy." King Ronald finishes. "And of course, Buddy and Lyndsay will be accompanying you." He answers their pleading looks.

"For REAL?" Lyndsay asks.

"Yes Lyndsay. I need you to continue to support Mandy with Marlon's magic bag. And Buddy, you will continue to be my messenger."

"Awesome! Here Guillermo! Here boy!" Buddy calls his pigeon - I mean, _bird_.

"Guillermo? You're bringing that old pigeon? On a _royal_ quest?" Lyndsay smacks her forehead.

"Hey, Guillermo is my best friend! He's really smart!" Buddy says defensively.

"Chitter! Chitter!" Guillermo chirps … or whatever it is weird pigeon's do.

"What's that, Guillermo? … Uh-huh? I think that you're right pal!" Buddy laughs.

"Hey! Is your pigeon talking about me?" Lyndsay stammers.

"But King Ronald, when will we be finished?" I ask, changing the subject.

"As you help, the other Sims will tell me stories, and I'll be sure to send Guillermo with a thank-you note, and some rewards. The quest has officially begun! Barney, please show them to their royal ship!"

As our ship (which is Barney's old house boat) left the dock, the King and Marlon waved until we couldn't see them anymore.

"According to this map, Mandy, it look's like we are heading to Renee's Reservation." Lyndsay says, pointing to a small island on the map.


	2. Chapter 2: Renee's Reservation

Chapter 2: Renee's Reservation

As we get off the boat, a overly sprightly blonde girl greets us.

"Hello!" she starts. "Welcome! Right this way! Please exit the dock in a single file like. Make sure all cell-phones and beepers are in the 'off' position!"

"What?" Buddy asks.

"Remember, flash photography is strictly prohibited while in the park." the girl continued.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Now for out tour! First stop, Renee's Visitor Center! No park is complete without it!" the girl says.

"Who are you?" Lyndsay asks.

"Renee! There you are! Finally! Hey, Jai! I found Renee!" A girl with jet black long hair down to her knees and emerald green eyes yells over her shoulder.

"Okay, okay, stop screaming, you'll scare the animals!" Another girl comes out from a hidden pathway. Her brown hair is shoulder length. I can't see her eyes - her bangs are cover them. She is wearing a red scoop-neck tee shirt with a smiley face, sticking out its tongue. She's wearing a pair of red flip-flops and brumata shorts.

"Um, who's this?" The first girl asks, gesturing to Buddy, Lyndsay, and me.

"I actually don't know!" The blonde laughs. It sounded evil. Like, MUHAHAHAHAHA!

"We don't know who you are either," I remind the blonde haired girl.

"Oh! Like, you haven't figured out that I'M Renee?" The blonde asks.

I blush.

"We are on a_ quest_," Lyndsay says, sounding uber-important. "and we we're sent by _King Ronald_. I'm Lyndsay. This is Mandy and Buddy. Mandy is the kingdoms new _Wandolier_."

Renee's mouth hangs open. "New … _WANDOLIER_?"

"Mhmm!" Buddy hums.

"You too?" This girl with short brown hair asks me. "You too are a Wandolier?"

"Yes! Are you?" I ask.

"Yeah! And so is Dee!" the brunette tells me. "I'm Jai, by the way."

"And I'm Dee." The one with the long black hair says.

"Can we help you on your mission?" Jai asks.

"Of course!" I say.

Their faces light up, but Renee jumps in. "Um, HELLO? Can we get back to the tour now?" she asks anxiously.

"Yeah, sorry." says Lyndsay.

"Okay, so back to my re-vamped Visitor Center!" says Renee. Jai and Dee exchange nervous glances before Renee says, "ACK! What happened? I though you guys were rebuilding it!"

"We were, but you never gave us a scroll!" Dee says, trying to calm Renee down.

"Oh. Simple! Here then!" Renee hands them a rolled up piece of paper.

"Hey, Jai, Dee! I can make items on the scrolls with this bag! You just put the Essences into the bag and then - BING! The scroll is complete!" Lyndsay says.

"Ah, great!" Dee says. "Jai _dropped _ours in a river; isn't that right, Jai?"

"You betcha!" Jai says, smiling proudly.

"Okay, so the scroll says we need twenty five cherries, and five happy Essences." I read, looking over Lyndsay's shoulder.

"Alright! And we know how to get happy Essences! Just make someone smile!" Dee pokes Jai in the ribs.

"OUCH!" Jai says.

Buddy laughs, causing a yellow happy face to pop out of nowhere.

"See?" Dee asks, "Isn't that awesome?"

I laugh, making more pop out of nowhere. "Totally."

We look around the island for cherry trees. We try climbing the to get the cherries - which is so much fun.

"Excellent! Now we have everything we need to build the Visitor Center! Go ahead and start construction. Make it right in front of the dock. Remember to surround it with lots and lots of NATURE!" Renee yells orders, "THE ANIMALS MUST FEEL LIKE THEY ARE AT HOME!"

"We are already halfway done with the house! Calm down!" says Jai.

••••

After we make Renee a huge, and nature-y Visitor Center, she says, "Thank-you Mandy, Dee and Jai!"

"Our next stop on my tour is the Bull Ride! I couldn't find a real bull so I ordered this awesome mechanic one! All the fun of a real bull without the mess! Unfortunately, it doesn't work. The bull needs to be powered with rotational energy from that windmill. I couldn't hook up enough gears or axels to connect the bull ride - they scared the animals. Now that you guys are here, maybe you can fix it! Here's a scroll on how to make gear belts." Renee says.

Lyndsay takes the scroll from Renee. "We will need to go fishing for five bass fish and we need to chop up twenty five pieces of wood."

••••

While we hack at the trees, Jai and Dee tell the story of how they got here.

"We were taking a raft around on a silly tour, and where ever we'd wash up, we'd live. We wanted to be like, _famous _because we were Wandoliers." Jai starts.

"We'd go to big time parties with the other Wandoliers and stuff. But then all us Wandoliers forgot why we were really there, and the kingdom just glitched or something. We only used our powers for dumb things." Dee went on.

"So unlike the others who are most likely still partying, we went back to work. With you on our team, we'll be unstoppable! It's really great to have you, Mandy! We get things done way faster now!" Jai finishes.

"Aw thanks you guys!" I say, touched.

"I think we're done with this scroll, girls." says Jai.

After getting the pieces from Lyndsay's red bag, Renee says, "Now the scroll is complete! Just hook up some belts from the windmill to the bull! It's easy! Be careful though, it may require mixing and matching the different sizes of the belts to make them reach the bull. To power the bull, start by hooking up a belt to the windmill here!" Renee pointed to the large red handmade windmill. "Good luck!"

"Well who would like to do the honors?" Dee asks, pointing her wand at no one in particular.

"I'll start it, and you can do the rest, if Mandy doesn't mind." Jai says.

"I'll test it!" I volunteer merrily.

Dee laughs and gets to work as Jay lays out long belts. As soon as they are finished, I jump on the bull … and I didn't stay on.

"Now that the bull is fixed, we can continue onto the tour!" Renee says. "We're going to see my majestic crabs! Follow me!"

"Majestic crabs?" Lyndsay murmurs. I shook my head trying not to laugh at Renee.

We walk into small tide pools. The waves lap our ankles and then gently roll back. "Oh guys, I was hoping you'd be able to see these crabs in their natural environment, but the delivery people lost the key to their cages!" Renee's voice starts to escalade. "If you could find it for me, that'd be great! The key is probably buried in one of the tide pools! Please find it!" Renee begs. "Sure … whatever ... " We grunt in unison. We find the key in a pile of sand.

"Such a good display of key finding fever!" Renee bursts into giggles, but Dee, Jai and I stand awkwardly. Renee is the kind of girl who goes out of her way to be nice but creeps you out in the process. "Anyway, can you believe the delivery people would just leave without letting my adorable wittwe crabbies stuck in their caggiewaggies?" Renee asks.

"She's officially crazy." I mutter to Jai and Dee. "Let's go look for the crabs."

"OR even telling me where all the cages are? We'll need to find them and let them out of their cages before we can observe them in their natural habitat. Be sure to check all the tide pools on the island for them!" Renee calls after us. We are already half way through with finding the crabs.

Lyndsay approaches me with Buddy at her side. "Hey Mandy?"

"Lyndsay! What's up?" I ask, bending over to roll up my striped leggings so they wouldn't get soaked.

"We're thinking of quitting, since you don't seem to need us," Lyndsay says in a small voice.

"Wh-what?" I yell after several minutes of tormenting silence. "But y-you can't!"

"It's okay Mandy," Buddy says. Slinging his arm over my shoulder. "We realized that you don't want us anymore."

"Why do you have to sound happy about this?" I ask. "And what are you even _talking _about? I never did anything to show I don't want you guys around!" I shout.

"Shh, Mandy!" Lyndsay hisses, glancing around the tide.

"No! If you stay I'll shut up!" I shout.

"Well you've been hanging around Jai and Dee more then with us, so we thought, hey! She doesn't need us!" Lyndsay snaps.

"Well I do! Where else would I put all the Essences for stuff?" I ask.

Lyndsay frowns. "I'll think about it, Mandy."

As Lyndsay and Buddy turn away, I roll my eyes. Lyndsay is _so_ sensitive some times!

••••

"Oh girls this is FANTABLOUS!" Renee squeals, clutching a bright red crab. "You've found every last one! YIPPE!"

Dee, Jai and I roll our eyes and cock our eyebrows. "I have a feeling we aren't done here," I whisper to them.

"Of course," Renee says, practically reading my mind. "You still aren't done. "

"Wow no kidding!" Dee says in mock surprise.

"The tour will now be going to the pride 'n' joy of Renee's Reservation! The Nature Walk!" Renee says, wiggling her fingers.

••••

Renee leads us to three hills separated by a lake. "Welcome to the Nature Walk! That is, it would be the pride n' joy of Renee's Reservation, but it's still a work in progress. Say, girls, you've been such an amazing help so far, would you mind helping me out again? It'll be easy! Just make me a bridge from here, to there, and then to there!" Renee points the way. "And remember this is a nature walk, so please add bits and pieces of nature here and there!"

"I'll get started on the bridge, then you two can do the nature," I suggest.

"Sounds good! I'm thinking bushes, flowers, and picnic blankets." Dee says, shutting one brown eye and holding her hands in front of her making a square.

"Picnic blankets… Nice one, Dee." Jai murmurs.

I lay down a bunch of wooden planks, and then some fences, so the person walking across the bridge wouldn't fall into the river… Although, that would be pretty ludicrous!

Dee and Jai walk across the new Nature walk, and begin to work on the nature, making plants and picnic blankets pop out of nowhere. I start to paint the bridge with my wand a nice wood finishing color. I walk across the whole bridge and I'm greeted by a LARGE surprise.

"Ah!" I scream.

"What's wrong?" Dee and Jai call, running over.

"Look!" I say, pointing. My hand is shaking I'm so nervous about it.

Dee covers her mouth and screams. But Jai coos slowly walking over to the large brown creature, "Aw! Wook at the wittwe baby bearie!"

"JAI! WHOAMIGAWD! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Dee screams, clutching her heart.

"Why not?" Jai asks. She's already cuddling with it, if you haven't guessed.

"It could carry diseases!" Dee says.

"Yep, diseases!" I echo.

"Fine. But I'll be back, big guy!" Jai whispers into the bears fur.

"Let's go tell Renee we're done." I suggest. They nod, and we begin to walk across the beautiful bridge. We found Renee at the spot where we started, and she was petting another but larger bear.

"Ah! It's beautiful!" Renee declares. "Two more things, love?" She giggles. "It looks like the ravine here has been separating this mother bear from her baby cub! Now that that Nature Walk has bridged the gap, I'd be uber-happy --"

"Is it possible for her not to be uber-happy?" I mutter.

"--if you could reunite them for me, girlies! Just lead the mother across the Nature Walk to her cub!"

"Jai, you can take this one," I said. Dee nods, her black hair shining in the mid-day sun.

"With pleasure!" Jai beams.

She fearlessly walks over to the water and catches a fish with her bare hands. Then, she walks over to the bigger bear and waves the fish in front of the bears face. The bear grunts and follows Jai, who dances across the bridge. They finally get across my masterpiece.

Renee squeals, "The last task ladies! Are you excited!?"

"To be done? Yes. To do more work? No." I tease.

Renee lets the comment roll off her shoulders. "Thanks for reuniting the bears, Jai. They seem much happier! Since you've been a great help so far, maybe you wouldn't mind helping me with a certain… persnickety member of the park… C'mon, she's right this way!"

All of us follow Renee though the wonderful, nature-ful, and beautiful park.

Here we are!" Renee sing songs, bouncing from one foot to the other. "That cat right there is Ms. Prissykins. She's a famous cat that has been donated to the reserve. She's a tad bit picky, thought … " Renee blushes. "She's only happy when living above the ground and overlooking the whole island. A tower _must_ be constructed! Here's a scroll for the pieces!"

"Thanks!" Lyndsay says, unraveling the scroll and reading aloud, "You will need twenty-five cherry blossoms, fifteen pieces of amber, and three pieces of onyx."

"I'll cover the blossoms!" Jai volunteers. She left us to climb up some tree.

"I can get the amber!" Dee says, whipping out her saw-sum metal detector.

"I guess that leaves me to go mining for the onyx, then." I say. I go over to the mining spot (every island must have one, king's orders!) and begin to hack at the rock. In no time, I've collected the three pieces of required onyx, so I go to help Jai with her cherry blossoms.

••••

"All done!" Dee declares.

"Great! Now can you be a cantaloupe, Dee, and bring Ms. Prissykins up there?" Renee asks.

"Why me?" Dee mutters.

"Prissy just _hates_ brunettes." Renee pouts at Jai and me.

"Whew! Thank-you Lord!" Jai feigns wiping sweat off her brow.

"Ha-_ha_." Dee grumbles angrily. "C'mon, you dumb cat ... "

"Meow!" the white Persian cat scratches Dee's legs.

"Lemme guess … You don't like girls with long black hair either, do you?" asks Dee. She sighs and leads the flat-faced cat into it's tower. "There, happy?" The cat purrs excitedly.

"EEP!" Renee screams, getting a death grip on my arm. "The tour is done! Oh, you guys!" Renee engulfed us in a huge bear hug (no pun intended)!

"I'm sure Ms. Prissykins approves! Just look at how happy she is! Thanks so much! Without you all, my park wouldn't have been a success! Thanks to you, Renee's Wild Animal Rescue Nature Safari Petting Zoo Preserve is now officially open!

"Everything is perfect! Just look at how happy the crabs are! I don't know how to thank you guys enough. " Renee pauses for a deep breath, and also to clear her throat. "Ahem. Thank-you for visiting. Please make sure you have all personal belongings with you before you depart. Remember, park employs are not responsible for any lost or damaged items. Come back soon please! I'm _soo_ giving you free passes for life!"

"Neat, thanks!" Buddy cheers.

"Pop in any time to share a cruelty free organic celery wrap!" Renee offers.

"We sure will! But, Renee, there's still something I don't understand… Isn't that huge pig a part of your tour?" Lyndsay asks.

"What pig?" Renee faces us bewilderedly.

I laugh uncomfortably. "He he! Let's go you guys. We got to travel to a new place now. C'ya, Renee! Talk to you later!"

"Bye guys!" Renee calls. She waves when the boat slowly set sails from her dock.

"I'm going to miss her not chatting her mouth off … " Jai murmurs.

We laugh. "Hey look! That must be Cowboy Junction!" Lyndsay points to an island off in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3: Cowboy Junction

**Chapter 3: Cowboy Junction**

"So this is Cowboy Junction, huh?" is the first thing Lyndsay asks.

"Neat! I wanna meet a cow!" says Buddy jovially.

"Where should we go first, Mandy?" asks Dee.

"FREZE, VARMINTS! SHERIFF GINNY'S GOT YA'LL IN HER SIGHTS!" Someone screams.

"Ahh! She's crazy!" Jai jumps. She points to the girl who I'm guessing is Sheriff Ginny.

"Hi pal!" Buddy waves.

"Howdy, varmint! Hate at pry, but ya'll aren't bad guys, right?" Sheriff Ginny asks, narrowing her eyes.

"No, we're nice … ?" Jai says this like it's a question.

"Oh, sorry about that varmint thing, then. I'm Sheriff Ginny. And welcome ta Cowboy Junction!" Sheriff Ginny throws out her arms. She has red hair twisted into braids. Ginny is wearing a cowgirl hat, jean shorts with frayed ends, and a cowhide vest. Her only accessory was a shiny star shaped pin.

"Ya'll caught me on patrol!" Ginny explains.

"What were you patrolling for?" Lyndsay asks.

"Bad guys!" Ginny's eyes glass with fire. "Ya never know when their gonna pop up!" she sighs. "I sure wish something exciting would happen. The only thing to do here is take Gino's Pizza Tour."

"Oh guys! We have to take the pizza tour!" Jai exclaims.

"Sure!" I agree.

"You know how I feel about free samples!" Buddy jokes.

"Gino's Pizza is would famous!" Dee says. "Let's go!"

"Have fun ya'll! Ah gotta get back on patrol." Ginny calls, waving after us.

We walk down the dusty, path and run into a man with a black mustache, black hair and a chef hat and a chef outfit. "Hello!" he says. "I'm Gino, the world famous pizza maker. You must be here for the tour! Please follow me to see how _real _pizza is made!" He lead us down to a flour mill. "The first stop reveals the mysteries of my delicious, buttery, crusts. You see, I mill the _finest _flour in this… huh? It's not spinning!" I'm sorr

Another man, came over and started to mine by the rocks that glitter with jewels. He wore a pair of dirty kaki overalls, a blue blouse with spots of dirt, work boots and a cowboy hat.

"You!" Gino runs over to him and adds, "It's good you're here! What ever is wrong with my pot gourmet flour mill?"

"Looks … broke!" the guy says, shrugging.

"It's not just broken, Gabby, it's SABOTAGE! All the gears connecting the flour mill to my windmill have been stolen! I need you to fix it!" Gino pleads.

"Don't worry, Pizza Guy!" Buddy says in a funny deep man voice.

"We know all about gears! We can fix it in no time!" Jai says proudly.

"Y-you can? How?" Gino asks.

""Course! Jai, Dee and I are the kings Wandoliers!" I explain.

"No." Gabby says.

"NO?!" We repeat.

"_No_, you _don't _know everything. You'll need more than gears to fix this mess." Gabby declares.

"NOO! I'm RUINED! Is this the end of Gino's Pizza?" Gino wails.

"Easy, easy. Ain't no one callin' fer all that caterwauling'. Listen, Dee, Jai and Mandy was it?" We nod. "I got a scroll here that'll teach ya how ta make the part ya'll need. Ya'll just scamper off and gather everythin' ya need/ Gabby get some rocks to hit with this here pick axe."

Oh great. Now how did Gabby expect me ta - _dang_! - understand any of that?

"Eight pieces of amber, and twenty pieces of metal." Lyndsay tells us.

We collect the needed Essences quickly and return to Gino.

"Oh, you finished!" says Gino. "Gabby, if you'd be so kind as to explain to these girls how to use these wonderful new axels that Lyndsay here unlocked?"

"Sure," says Gabby. He clears his throat and turns to us. "Hi. I'm Gabby. Let's talk about how to use those fancy axels of yours for a spell.

"Yer gonna want ta use those fancy axles ta spin this here gap between the gear and the windmill. Then just connect up these parts here usin' gears, just like yer used ta doin'. That's it." Gabby instructs. "Now go ahead and start fixin'."

He didn't have to tell us twice. We were totally on it.

When we finish, Gino says, "Watch as I demon stair my magnificent flour milling skills!" Gino plucks a piece of wheat from his wheat bundle and throws it on the mill. We begin to clap.

"Now lets look at my tomatoes!" When we got to this open field filled with shriveled up plants. Once again, Gino breaks down. "My tomatoes!" he cried.

"Where?!" Buddy asks, scanning the field.

"There!" Gino points to the shriveled up plants.

"Looks … _delish_?" says Dee.

"DELISH? It looks TERRIBLE! I _always_ keep my sprinkler system on! This is _terrible_!" Gino cries grabbing her hair.

He looks around. "Ah-ha! My water pump is missing! AND all my pipes for my sprinklers! Please girls, ask Gabby if he'll help you again!"

"Okay," we say.

We quickly went to get Gabby, who was still by the flour mill

Cowboy Junction is beautiful. Just like the thing you'd picture when someone talks about cowboys, or the 'Wild Wild West'. They have horses, saloons, cows, ranches, barns, dust, random broken down wagons, cactus ... You get it!

"Hey, Gabby!" says Jai.

"We kinda sorta need your help again, if you're free." says Dee sheepishly.

"Free? Ha! Gabby should start charging you! What's wrong" Gabby asks.

So I explain what happened with the tomatoes. "So do you think you can help--"

"Someone stole his water pump? _And_ his sprinklers!? VARMINTS!" Gabby shouts. "Okay, girls, I got this scroll that'll teach ya how ta build all these stolen parts."

"Thanks, Gabby!" says Jai, taking the scroll and unraveling it. "We'll need … five bass, five crabs, and one piranha. Easy, we'll each catch a certain fish! I call the bass!" Jai reads.

I laugh. "Then I'll get the easy one - the piranha!"

"Yay! The crabs here are _so_ cute!" says Dee.

••••

We go to Lyndsay to get the new pieces for the sprinkler system. When we're done, we go back to Gino and his forsaken tomatoes.

"We can fix the sprinklers now! Fantastic! My prized tomatoes shall once again burst forth! I'll let Gabby tell you how to make the sprinklers." says Gino, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Thanks, chef. Let's talk about water, grumming kiddies. The water comes from the water pump. Then ya get yerself an instant source of water!"

"Awesome!" says Dee.

"Indeed, little lass. But ta power the pump, ya gotta attach it to something' spinnin'. Place a new water pump into the real goal here, then hook it up to the windmill usin' one of them new axels. Then just connect up a bunch of pipes and sprinklers until all these here plants are bright green again. Now leave Gabby alone! Gabby needs ta get back ta his minin'."

"Okay, thanks for your help, Gabby! We'll see you later!" I wave goodbye.

••••

It took us awhile to fix the sprinklers, but we did it.

"Ah! These tomatoes look good! Sauce shall be made!" says Gino. "Now for the fourth constituent. CHEESE! To the dairy farm we go!"

On our way down the dusty crosscut to the Dairy Farms, we pass a girl. She wears a yellow dress with a big brown strip at the bottom. She has a white apron with a bee stitched on the corner. On her head was two antennas that were back with yellow balls on the ends. Her hair is twisted into a knot on her head. She has coffee colored skin to compliment her dark hair.

She was talking to her self, saying, "Sweep, sweep, sweep. 'Move to the country, Roxy! Fresh air will do you good, Roxy!' It's DUSTY in the country! Can't … sweep … all … the … dust!"

"Hey, Roxy! Got any fresh bottles of milk for me today?" Gino asks when we stroll over. "These delightful visitors are on my world famous Pizza Tour."

The girl looks up from the broom clutched in her hands and waved. "Oh, Gino! If only I did! M-My cows have gotten out of their pens! Someone stole my fences with all my things!"

"You too! Noo!" Gino sighs. "Without fresh milk, how will I show the Wandoliers the wonders of my forbidden cheese?"

The girl, presumably Roxy, says, "Wandoliers? Why didn't you say so? Getting my farm in order will be no problem then!" he voice has a cute buzz to it.

"Ha! I'm not ruined after all! Wandoliers, can you help Roxy?" Gino asks.

"Of course!" Jai says. "What do you need?"

"Well, someone stole my cow pen! My cows are everywhere! It's chaos! Please take this scroll so you can learn how to build my fences. Please help my little cows!" buzzes Roxy.

"Sure, Roxy." I read the scroll, "We need twenty five chunks of wood, thirty metal springs, and twenty bronze sticks."

I decided to dig for the bronze while Jai collects wood, and Dee goes mining for metal.

••••

"Alright! Now you need to rebuild my cow pen! And don't forget the stairs, for Clarabelle! She does love that view from the top of the cliff!" Roxy instructs.

I don't want to know how a cow could climb stairs and not break them, so I just decided to help Jai on the gate. Dee, the valiant Wandolier, made the stairs because she was not afraid of heights. She stood by us, making steps out of thin air - like back on Capitol Island. She climbed to the top and sweet-talks Clarabelle down.

••••

When we finish, Roxy needs us again.

"Great - good as new! Someone scared away my cows, so please heard them into their pen. Oh, and watch out for Tuffy! She's a real rascal!" says Roxy.

"Heading cows?! Awesome!" Buddy cries. He throws his arms in the air and runs around, yelling like a mad man.

"We can pretend we don't know him." Lyndsay suggests.

"Good idea." we agree before Lyndsay chased after Buddy.

"I'll corral Tuffy," I volunteer.

"I want Clarabelle!" Dee says waving her hands in the air.

"Good. I don't want to be the one on top of a cliff or the hard headed one so I'll get … " Jai tried to remember the third cows name.

"Annabelle." Roxy says, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll get Annabelle." Jai repeats.

We all split up to find the cows. Tuffy is a tough one. I had to say, "Heya!" and force Tuffy into the pen. I turned my back to go and help Jai or Dee, when I saw Tuffy walking out of the pen. I sigh and turn back to get her back into the pen.

••••

"You guys!" Roxy buzzes as we approach. "Thanks for helping me get the cows back in their pens! Now I can show you how we milk the cows!"

Roxy holds a bucket under Annabelle's udder and sits down on a stool. She squeezed and a light flow of milk poured out.

Yeah, I have to admit two things: It was delightfully _gross_.

Delightful to see Buddy crack up and turn red from laughing so hard.

"Here Gino!" says Roxy, handing the bucket to him.

"Thanks for the milk, Roxy.

"Crust, sauce and cheese can be combined to make any ol' pizza. But the secrete ingredient to my pizza is fame!" Gino says. "Okay, that concludes our pizza tour. Now I will be speaking with Gabby about something COMPLETELY non-pizza related! … So … yeah … "

"Um, okay?" I say.

As soon as he's out of earshot, Dee turns to Jai and I. "Let's go eavesdrop on them!"

"What?!" I yell.

"Please? Something is going on over there!" Jai whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

I open my mouth to protest but they grab my wrists and drag me over to Gino and Gabby.

"Um, hello there, Gabby!" We heard Gino say from our hiding spot in the bushes.

"Hunh? Oh, the Chef. What can ol' Gabby do fer ya, Chef?" Gabby asks, looking up from his blacksmithing things.

"Ah, another one of my special orders." Gino says in a stage whisper.

"Sure! Another one of my lucky horseshoes comin' right up!" says Gabby.

"Not so loud, Gabby!" Gino hisses. "No one can know about my appalling secret!"

"Whatever. Gabby requires ore. You wait here, Chef. Ah'm goin' ta that mountain to mine for a bit." says Gabby.

"Okay, just make sure no one knows about this!" Gino pleads.

"Yes, chef." Gino agrees.

••••

Gabby trudges up the slope to get up the mountain.

Jai Dee and I clamber up after him, and pretend to be surprised when we find him. "Gabby! You're mining? Us too!" I say. When I'm guilty or nervous, I ramble on. A lot. "I have a really nice pickaxe. He he, we were wondering if there is any spot to mine in the mountains. I just love mining. Especially for ore! Ore, ore, ore! I could find ore all day! Its so nice! And its worth getting covered in dust to look for--"

"Ah! Good thing you girls are here!" Gabby said, abruptly cutting me off, and stopping dead in his tracks. "Now the darn bridge is out! Gabby can't work under these conditions! Darn snabby bridge workers! Can you build me another one, Mandy?"

"Me? Uh, sure." I shrug. I take out wand and Gabby turns to Dee and Jai.

"Anything to shut her up!" he whispers. He winks at me.

••••

"Thanks fer helping' girls. Gotta go make … something special now." says Gabby, wiping the sweat from his brow. We just finished mining.

We race down the mountain to see what's going to happen with this 'special order'.

Gabby holds out a greasy handkerchief and a shiny metal U-shaped thing -- a horseshoe.

"Alright chef. One lucky horseshoe. Jus' let it cool fer a second and then its yers. Now, remember, the, uh, luck on that thing only lasts for two weeks, and then you'll have to buy a new one. From _me_."

"Yes, yes of course." Gino hurriedly grads the horseshoe.

Suddenly a guy who looked about our age dressed in black pants, boots, and jacket with spiked shoulders. He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. His mouth and neck are hidden being a red bandana. He streaked past, swiping the horse shoe from Gino's hands. I heard Jai's breath catch as she held onto my arm tightly.

"YOINK! Looks like its MY lucky horseshoe now, old timers!" The guy laughs and ran away.

"DANG BLASTED THEIF! Get back here with that horse shoe!" Gabby calls. "Bun gummet!"

"NOO! My luck! On, I'm ruined! I'll never make a world famous pizza ever again!" Gino cries, dropping to his knees and pounding on the hard, dry earth.

"Thieving' in the Junction? Gabby won't stand fer this! Gabby's making a POSSE!" Gabby declares.

"Where are you going to find a posse?" Gino asks.

"We'll be your posse, Gabby." I say.

"I found my posse, Chef." says Gabby happily.

"Posse! Is that a soup?" Buddy asks, his eyes gleaming with pleasure.

"No, Gabby hates soup. But, Gabby does like the sweet taste of justice!" says Gabby, practically drooling. "To the sheriff, posse!"

A few minutes later, we shuffle into Sheriff Ginny's jail house. Lyndsay is in there, talking with Ginny as we came in. "Hey, Mandy!" She slides off her stool to come and talk to me. "What's up?"

"Well a guy in a red bandana came and stole Gino's horseshoe!" I say, sighing.

"Why do you need a lucky horseshoe? You don't have a horse … " Lyndsay reasons.

"Oh, oh my! I'd tell you, but you can't anyone!" Gino lowers his voice. "The secret ingredient isn't fame, it's luck!"

"No! Without his horseshoe we'll never get free samples!" Buddy cries.

"Consain it, Sheriff! Farn blarnit ratzen fratzen gully-womper!" says Gabby. I'm pretty sure he's talking in cowboy.

"Omigosh!" Ginny gasps. "A horseshoe thief - here in Cowboy Junction? That's so exciting! Who is it?"

"Gabby's civic duty is complete. Gabby delegates the rest of the responsibilities to his posse."

"Ginny, there's a bad guy! And he's eating all the soup!" Buddy blurts.

" … Stealing all the horseshoes." Lyndsay corrects.

"Well, we need clues if we're gonna solve this case." Ginny says, nodding thoughtfully.

"But Ginny, we already know who did it!" Dee quips.

"Yeah, it was the dude in the red bandana!" says Jai.

"When Buddy and I were looking around we saw a guy in a red bandana!" Lyndsay says.

"Oh yeah! In the mountains!" Buddy slaps his hands on the table.

"Well I can't take this 'dude' into custody with out evidence or clues," Ginny made air quotes with her fingers. "Clues are the best part! Bow I'm making ya'll official deputies. Here's what you'll do. Explore around Cowboy Junction and collect as many clues as you can find. Scaddle off now!"

We leave the jail and look around. "The best place we could look first is the scene of the crime." I point out.

"Okay, maybe he left some footprints there or something." Jai agrees.

••••

When we get to the scene of the crime, which is Gabby's blacksmithing shop, we check for foot prints.

After thirty minutes or so of searching, we are ready to give up. Then I cry out, "I've found something!"

"It took us so long because the ground hasn't gotten any rain in like, forever!" Dee says, when she sees the footprint I've discovered.

"It could be one of ours, Mandy." Jai reminds me.

I sigh. "It could be … but, there is only one way to find out."

I follow the footprints up the mountain, behind some trees, until we find red-bandana-wearing-guy. Jai and Dee run up after me. "Mandy--"

"Shh!" I whisper. "Look!" I point to the guy and crouch down behind a bush. Dee follows me, but Jai stands starring stupidly at him.

"Jai!" Dee hisses, tugging on Jai's shorts.

"What?" Jai looks down at us, confused.

"Get down!" Dee and I whisper.

"Oh, oopsies!" says Jai, turning pink.

"You two stay here, I'll get Ginny!" I say.

••••

After hearing me say, "I found the felon," Sheriff Ginny tears up the hill to see. I jog to keep up with her.

"AhHA!" Ginny is saying as I finally make it up. "So you're the scum-bag goin' 'round thinking yer so important that you can just steal everyone's things?"

"Gin--" starts Jai, but Ginny has him pinned against the wall of the cave.

Red-bandanna-wearer looks like he's ready to oppose, but Ginny kicks his knee and tackles him.

"GINNY!" Dee, Jai and I yell, running over to get them disconnected.

"Get off me, you crazy girl!" the guy yells.

When we finally separate them, they guy's bandana is on the ground.

"Who are you?" Dee asks.

"I'm Rusty. And this is MY mountain. So get away!" The guy - Rusty - growls.

"But you just committed a felony! We can't leave until you give the horseshoe back!" I say.

Rusty sighs. "I prefer to have company anyway." He digs into his pocket and pulls out the horseshoe. "Here's you're precious horseshoe."

Sheriff Ginny snatches the horse shoe out of his hand.

"Wait!" says Jai. "You must get lonely up here, Rusty."

Dee snorts besides me. "I knew it!" she whispers.

Jai nudges Dee in the ribs. Hard. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Yes, I do get lonely." Rusty answers glumly.

"I can build you a sweet pad if you want!" Jai says a little bit to animatedly.

"But wouldn't that take forever?" Rusty ponders.

"Nope! I'm a Wandolier!" Jai explains.

"Oh! Go ahead then!" says Rusty.

Jai builds a really cool house for Rusty in no time.

"Hey, thanks, uh … "

"Jai." says Jai.

"Jai … Cool. Here's a bunch of scrolls I, err, _borrowed, _aha." Rusty says, blushing.

"Aw, thanks Rusty!" Jai says, hugging the scrolls.

"Hey, um, I think we should go back to Gabby now." Ginny suggests.

"_Chitter chitter_!"

"Is that Guillermo?" Dee asks, happy to change the subject.

"I believe it is!" I say.

Guillermo flies down from the sky, and drops a scroll at my feet. I pick it up and unravel the message.

"It's another letter from they king!" I say.

"Go on then, read it!" Dee and Jai say.

"'Dear Mandy, News of your deeds have spread like strawberry icing over a moist, chocolate cupcake. Well done! It seems you have accomplished much in a short time! Everyone is proud. Attached if the map to Rocket Reef. Sincerely, King Ronald.'" I read.

"That's awesome!" Dee exclaims.

"Rocket Reef, eh?" Jai questions, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"Let's get everything done before we do anything else. Are you coming, Rusty?" I ask.

••••

"You! It's Sheriff and that bang-billed thief that took mah horseshoe!" Gabby yells.

"Ew! He touched you're dirty shoes with his bare hands?" Roxy shudders.

We were sitting in Gino's restaurant which is a big outside patio with chairs, tables, and a brick oven.

"Easy. Rusty - don't you have something' ta say?" Ginny asks.

All eyes are on Rusty as he mutters, "I'm sorry," the he adds, "here's your horseshoe."

"Keep it! I'm ending my dependency on horseshoes!" Gino declares. "So thank-you, Rusty."

"Thank Jai, Mandy and Dee." Rusty corrects.

"You've changed the way I make pizza!" says Gino, nodding at us.

"Yay! Everyone's happy in the Junction again!" Gabby cheers.

"Ha-ha!" Buddy laughs. "They love you, pal!"

Ginny turns to give me a hug.

I look over her shoulder and see Rusty and Jai hugging too. "Jai, I think you are the best Wandolier!" says Rusty.

"So what happens now?" Buddy asks.

"Now? Now Gabby starts a fiddlin'." Gabby takes his fiddle and starts to play a lively tune.

"Woo-hoo!" I cheer, tapping my foot and clapping to the beat with everyone. I see Jai and Rusty dancing together holding hands. I get the same warm feeling when I see Buddy and Lyndsay doing the same. Sheriff Ginny has her arm slung over Gino and my shoulders.

All of us are still dancing when Gabby tells us, "Gabby's done now."

Eventually we all stop, but Buddy keeps dancing. "Buddy! You can stop now!" Lyndsay hisses.

"Oh, sorry!" Buddy smiles sheepishly.

I yawn. "We better get going. Good luck with your pizza business, Gino!"


End file.
